


Змеи и лестницы

by Cexmet



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она попалась. Он просто хочет узнать правду - это не первый и не последний допрос в его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змеи и лестницы

Слова могут ранить, но раны затягиваются.  
(Нил Гейман)

Папа обещал ей, что она будет в безопасности, и это все, о чем Клэр может думать, поднимаясь по лестнице, когда дуло пистолета упирается ей в затылок. Она пытается забыть о том, что папа часто нарушает свои обещания, о том, что никто не держит свое слово, о том, что стоит ей, закованной в тяжелые цепи, оступиться, и ее мозги разбрызгаются по всему пролету, потому, что дело не кончится одной пулей.   
Она еще ребенок. Детям простительно думать только о хорошем, и никто не заставит их погрязнуть в дерьме – а если и заставит, то они тот час же станут взрослыми. Клэр обеими руками держится за свою возможность еще немного побыть ребенком. Ее оковы звенят, как рождественские колокольчики. 

Ее заводят в очередную комнату для допросов, шумно захлопывают тяжелую дверь, и Клэр чуть не глохнет от грохота, непроизвольно щурится от яркого света, хотя ничто в этом мире не может выжечь ее глаза, и не сразу замечает стоящего рядом с ней человека. Он был на всех дознаниях, он был там, где рухнул этот чертов самолет, но Клэр не знает его имени и не хочет знать.   
– Здравствуйте, мисс Беннет, – говорит он мягким тоном учителя средней школы, такого учителя, который не будет придираться к грязи на полях тетради, но в подвале дома которого рано или поздно найдут скелеты пары учеников, так и не вернувшихся с уроков. От его голоса тут же начинает болеть голова.   
Клэр стоит неподвижно и ждет, пока он спросит: где ее отец – но она не знает, где Бунтарь – но она не знает, где Нэйтан Петрелли – она сказала, если бы знала, она надеется, что Нэйтан сгорит в аду, хорошо бы он горел там прямо сейчас. Но мужчина лишь молча подходит еще ближе, Клэр замечает, что у него нет оружия – или оно надежно спрятано; может даже показаться, что он ее боится и предпочитает не рисковать, на самом деле, он боится не ее, а того, чему ее мог бы научить отец, но не научил.   
Когда-то Клэр думала, что она, если понадобится, сможет убить – но теперь она не так в этом уверена. 

Мужчина – он маленького роста, лишь чуть-чуть выше нее, и, запакованный в плотную черную ткань, точно зонтик в чехол, кажется еще меньше, чем есть на самом деле – спрашивает:   
– Вы скучаете по своему отцу?   
Она молчит, если бы она вдруг решила ответить, то не нашлась бы, что сказать – в последнее время ей было некогда скучать, и было бы странно скучать по человеку, всю жизнь уничтожавшему таких, как ты. Даже если он – твой собственный отец.   
– А он по Вам скучает? А, – теперь он стоит вплотную, Клэр чувствует резкий запах сигаретных окурков, – Нэйтан? Как Вы думаете?   
У него пахнет изо рта, на его почти голой голове пляшут блики света от гигантской лампы во весь потолок.   
Некоторые комнаты в этом здании наводят на мысль о бойне, их полы воняют рвотой и тухлым мясом – только это вовсе не коровье и не свиное мясо – и всюду торчат крючья и кольца, к которым крепятся цепи приведенных на заклание, в некоторых комнатах даже наклонный пол, и есть сливные отверстия – но эта не из таких: пол здесь чистый и ровный, и гладкие стены выкрашены в белый цвет. Точно здесь не убивают, а просто хранят туши, уже без шкур и без голов.   
– Им нравилось, как я работаю. Я думаю, они бы оценили мою работу с Вами.  
Он похож на злодея из детского фильма, типа «Ста одного далматинца». Почему-то принято считать, что в жизни злодеи такими не бывают.   
– Я знаю правду про Вас и мистера Петрелли. Ну, что он Ваш настоящий отец.   
Клэр хочет поправить: не настоящий, биологический, чертовски большая разница, но продолжает молчать.   
А ему, наверное, надоедает это молчание, и, после короткой паузы, вместо нового вопроса, он ударяет Клэр по лицу, потом запускает руку ей в волосы – они не потеряли рекламно-красивого блеска и не свалялись, хоть и стали грязными – и ударяет снова.  
После четвертого удара она проглатывает собственные передние зубы, а он выбивает новые, только что появившиеся на их месте. 

Раз или два Клэр пытается уйти от удара, сначала это забавляет его, но потом он снова становится равнодушным, сбивает ее с ног, и начинает пинать по ребрам. То ли он не хочет сейчас делать по-настоящему больно, то ли просто недостаточно силен – но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с прошлым допросом, когда ее били с двух сторон, не в такт, и ее душа вылетала по кусочкам при каждом новом ударе, выплевываемая с кровью, переполнявшей рот – наверное, когда это закончится, если это закончится, у нее вовсе не останется души, вряд ли та заживает так же хорошо, как тело – а потом ее хватали за шиворот, поднимали и трясли, и снова бросали на пол, чтобы пинать, это было похоже на какой-то ужасный вариант игры в «змеи и лестницы», с бесконечными подъемами и падениями. Эти ублюдки били ее, и смеялись, и задавали вопросы, хотя она не смогла бы ответить, даже если бы и захотела, потому, что ее легкие снова и снова превращались в кашу.   
Клэр тогда казалось, что они отрываются на ней по полной, потому, что, им нельзя избивать тех, чьи раны не заживают, иначе этих ребят сожрут с говном, при первой же утечке информации, правозащитники – как тех охранников из Абу-Грэйб. 

Скоро ему надоедает и это, и тогда он начинает наступать на нее – на лицо, ломая скулы и нижнюю челюсть, и Клэр опять чуть не давится собственными зубами и осколками кости, на живот, давя печень и желудок, на шею, и это по-настоящему больно, на грудь – он прыгает на ней, как обезумевшее животное, так, что ребра ломаются, и протыкают кожу, протыкают рыжую робу, и когда Клэр открывает глаза, она видит, сквозь пелену невольных слез и кровь на своих ресницах, что его лицо спокойно, как у святого. Сквозь боль, она задается вопросом о том, был ли так же спокоен ее отец, когда убивал?   
Ее сиськи смешиваются с легкими, ее кишки рвутся на кусочки и снова сползаются вместе, копошась, как змеи, и, когда проходит целая сотня вечностей, Клэр понимает, что у нее больше нет сил двигаться. Заживающие раны чешутся, и она чувствует зуд, охвативший ее тело, как пожар.   
Тогда мужчина наклоняется, хватает ее за шиворот и переворачивает на живот.   
Он сдирает с нее одежду, быстро, но не зло, и едва ли его можно уличить в нетерпении. Стащив робу, оголив задницу Клэр, он, не сбиваясь со своего, кажущегося тщательно выверенным, ритма – как гремучая змея, дергающая хвостом, разом предупреждающая и гипнотизирующая – пропихивает свои холодные пальцы ей между ног, молча, хотя Клэр кажется, что он шипит – «а, целка» – а она действительно целка, Уэст трогал ее там, но они не перепихнулись по-настоящему, хотя ей ужасно хотелось, прямо там, на диване, где вечерами сидел папа, она обмирала от желания трахнуться, чтобы доказать всему миру, что она уже взрослая.   
Он вытаскивает пальцы, расстегивает ширинку – Клэр слышит – и вставляет ей. Внутри у нее все сухо, это не похоже на порнофильмы, которые она смотрела тайком от родителей, и боль совсем не такая, как она представляла себе – ровная и механическая, точно от вбиваемого гвоздя. Он ебет ее размеренно и спокойно, с, должно быть, все тем же выражением лица.   
Потом он останавливается, подается назад, и засовывает пальцы ей в зад, глубоко и резко, раздвигает их, как может широко, и Клэр чувствует себя куском мяса на шпажке, ей почему-то больнее, чем в день, когда радиоактивное пламя того сумасшедшего сожгло все мышцы с ее костей. Он проводит второй рукой по кровавой луже на полу, а потом вытаскивает пальцы, и запихивает, пока разрывы еще не затянулись, свой член Клэр в задницу, смазав, наверное, собранной с пола кровью, и снова дергается вперед-назад, а потом кончает, и вытаскивает, и его сперма течет по ней, внутри и снаружи. 

Потом он отпускает ее, застегивает ширинку и направляется к выходу. Клэр поворачивается на бок, она не хочет подниматься с пола, ей уже ничего не хочется, в точности, как в день, когда умер отец – он потом вернулся, и все прошло, может быть, скоро – или просто когда-нибудь – пройдет и то, что только что случилось.   
Когда все раны заживут, она станет по-настоящему взрослой.   
Прежде, чем выйти, мужчина оборачивается. Снизу он выглядит сказочным великаном в броне из ночи и боли, невесть как попавшим в этот хреновый серый мир куском настоящей тьмы.   
– Если бы они хотели спасти Вас, мисс Беннет, – говорит он, все так же негромко и спокойно, – то уже бы спасли.   
Даже если бы ее заново отросшие зубы не проткнули бы язык, который пришлось сдавливать деснами, чтобы кричать тише – этот человек ведь наверняка хотел, чтобы она кричала больше – она бы все равно ничего не сказала.   
– Я могу спасти Вас. Я могу это остановить.   
Дверь хлопает так громко, что у Клэр закладывает уши.


End file.
